


Wandering boys = Worried boys

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dramatic Seth, aka overprotective/worried boys, can never take your eyes off dean, hes a wanderer, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Roman and Seth lose track of their boy.





	Wandering boys = Worried boys

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing @everafter-in-neverland helped me make this into a postable fic, editing my work and giving me advice, definitely deserves all the praise and everyone who reads this should check out their blog cause its amazing.

The three boys had been well on their way to the next town when Roman and Seth had decided to stop and pick up some stuff they needed at a passing shopping centre, Dean trailing along behind them figuring he might as well have a look around since they were stopped anyways. 

The store they entered was huge, aisles upon aisles of items that seemed to go on forever. Despite this, Roman and Seth had quickly found their way to what they had needed however found themselves distracted by all the options on display, seemingly in no rush to wrap the trip up. Dean had quietly stood off to the side for a few long moments, eyes roving over the shelves before perking up as something caught his eyes in the distance and without looking back at Roman or Seth, wandered off.

It wasn’t until minutes later that Roman, who had thought he’s been speaking about a product to both Seth and Dean, called out, “Hey, Deano, I think you’d like this.”

Roman had expected the blond to amble up to his side and peer at what Roman had wanted to show him but no response came and Roman lifted his head in confusion, looking around.

“Dean?”He called, hoping the man would pop up. However when there was no response and he still couldn’t spot Dean any where near them Roman elbowed Seth in the side. Ignoring the yelp the other man gave, Roman started walking down the closest aisle calling out Dean’s name. 

Seth rubbed his freshly aching ribs and looked up, scowl marring his features and biting words on the tip of his tongue when he noticed what Roman was doing. Eyes widening slightly, Seth spun around quickly to try and spot Dean, and when the boy didn't magically appear, Seth started down the aisle opposite Roman. 

When thirty minutes had passed and Roman and Seth still hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Dean, the panic truly started to settle in. Seth had been the first one to pull out his phone, frantically punching in Dean’s number before putting the phone on speaker.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon” he muttered under his breath, cursing when the phone went directly to voice mail. Seth immediately dialed again, pressing the phone to his ear this time and pacing in place, letting out a groan when it went straight to voice mail again. 

Seth had started periodically calling Dean’s cell after that, only for it to go to voicemail each and every time. Despite this, Seth continued to call as if Dean would suddenly turn his phone on and answer, but with each failed attempt to reach Dean, Seth became more and more anxious, his fingers tapping against his phone incessantly.  
“Roman,” Seth started and Roman gave a low hum, gaze still sweeping the aisles as they passed. “What if we can’t find him?” 

“We’ll find him, Seth” he said in response as he continued to walk.

“Roman” Seth started again, and Roman gave a sigh. 

“Yeah, Seth?” 

Seth was silent for a moment before slowly saying “how can you be so sure? You’ve seen his fans.” 

Roman paused at that and swallowed the lump in his throat before turning to face Seth. “Dean’s fine, Seth. We’ll find him eventually.”

Seth nodded along but a furrow had settled between his brows and his lower lip was caught between his teeth. It was clear he hadn’t believed a word Roman said.

Roman sighed again before starting towards the service desk available in-store, the sound of Seth’s fingers tapping against his phone trailing behind him. 

The relative quiet only lasted a few moments however before Seth’s next attempt at calling Dean failed and he seemed to tip over the edge, acting as if they were never going to find Dean and going on about how in the movies this was always when they found the guy face down, dead in a ditch. 

“Roman, what are we going to do with out Dean?!” Seth asked and Roman ignored him, groaning as Seth continued on anyways.

“We might as well start checking the parking lot!” He exclaimed. “Lots of ditches out there,” Seth stated and Roman started to speed up. He didn’t want to hear any of Seth’s dramatic claims.

Seth acting as if Dean had just up and died was utter nonsense. Roman knew that Dean was probably fine, but he couldn’t deny there was a tiny part of him that was eating up every crazy theory coming out of Seth’s mouth, Seth hadn’t been wrong about some of the crazy fans Dean had and he knew they would go to unthinkable lengths to meet Dean. 

Roman growled lowly and murmured under his breath “you’d better be fine, Dean.” Roman was definitely going to feel better when Dean was back within eyesight and touching distance. 

They continued to wander around the store until they finally found the service desk and both men approached the woman behind the counter, polite smiles pasted across their faces to answer her own.  
"How can I help you?" She asked, and Roman took a steadying breath, hands clutching the edge of the desk in a white-knuckled grip. 

"We seemed to have lost track of our boy," he spoke with a soft voice and the woman gave a serious nod, the smile slipping from her face.

"What's his name? I'll call him over the intercom."

Roman gave a grateful smile. " Dean, his name is Dean," he spoke quietly, the need to have his boy in front of him again, to feel him under his hands, leaving him feeling shaky and lost. The woman nodded again before turning to speak into her mic.

"Dean, please make your way to the front desk. Dean, please make your way to the front desk."

The three stood in tense silence until Dean stumbled out of an aisle opposite of where they had come from, a grin on his face as his gaze found Roman and Seth. 

The service woman watched as the two men who had approached her about their lost boy walked over to the fully grown man who was apparently Dean, mouth falling open in surprise. She had thought they were parents who had lost their son, but the way they were reacting to the man who had come lumbering out of the aisles of the store proved she was clearly wrong. Shaking her head, she stood and left her desk deciding it was high time for her break. 

Roman and Seth both moved towards Dean still panicked but relief quickly flooding their bodies as they took in their boy who was grinning at them. Roman shook his head, feeling the weight of the panic that had been hanging over him leave as he gave Dean a fond smile, pressing a hand to the small of Dean’s back as he pulled him in for a tight hug. Seth who’s panic had grown exponentially the longer they didn’t have Dean close to them, gave Dean a once over to make sure there were no injuries before sighing in relief and settling his arms just beneath Roman’s around their boy.

Roman pulled back first and the hand that had rested on Dean’s lower back slid up to rest on the base of Dean’s neck, not quite ready to let go yet as he spoke. 

"Please don't do that again," Roman implored, sighing when Dean simply shrugged in reply. 

"Figured you'd noticed I'd left," he spoke to both men and Seth gave a shake of his head, nostrils flaring.

"No, Deano, we didn't! Not until you were long gone! And you don't have your phone on you either, do you?”

Dean Shook his head, the corner of his mouth tugging up in a guilty grin. "Nah it's dead. Left it in the hotel.”

Seth gave a sigh dropping, dropping his head and pressing a hand to his forehead, his anger fading as quickly as it had appeared. "You can’t just wander off, Baby Boy. You need to tell us,” Seth pleaded, and Dean gave a nod, gently bumping his shoulder against Seth’s. 

They stood there for a moment before Dean suddenly perked up, a grin breaking out on his face as he adjusted the items that Roman and Seth only just realized he was holding.

"Look what I found!" He said face, lighting up with excitement as he managed to show Roman and Seth the three action figures of their likeness that he'd found.

"I found all three and they’re matching," he spoke, and Roman and Seth both melted at the sight of Dean smiling at them, blue eyes bright and dimples popping with childlike joy. Roman gave a chuckle, ruffling Dean’s curls while Seth let out an exasperated sigh, but Roman could see the edge of a fond smile breaking through. 


End file.
